Monster
by Ugly Primadonna
Summary: Sirius Black finds out that he has an adult child, after spending years in Azkaban. The heir to the Black fortune is a half-blood, who knows nothing of magic. I'm really bad at summaries, better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I'd like to know what people think of it. I have a few chapters done already so if I get any response I can continue to update. (please review) If any one would like to beta for me, please let me know.**

**Of course I am not making any money from this, and I own none of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't what you would call a typical young woman, though as she strode down the busy street, you would not have known. Her dark hair swayed back and forth in a ponytail behind her and her sandals made a soft clap as she walked; many would say that she had a certain aristocratic beauty about her. People glanced at her as she went by, unnoticed by the young woman as she softly hummed along to the song she was listening to on her headphones.

Her purse was slung casually over her shoulder, she held onto the strap with her hand. She pause on the side of the walkway to check the time on her cell phone and let out a surprised gasp as her purse was pulled from her grasp. She looked up to see the culprit was already running, her purse in his hands.

"Stop!" She yelled, starting to run after him. As she stumbled on her sandals, she let out a frustrated cry. Others on the street were looking at her as though she had lost her mind, they had not seen the man take her bag. "He stole my purse!" She practically screamed, quickly loosing her temper. The young woman reached down, plucked a sandal off of her left foot and hurled the shoe at the fleeing man, hoping to slow him down. As it left her hand, she channeled all her frustration into her throw and sincerely wished that the man would fall and break his neck.

She watched as it sailed through the air, spinning as though it were a football. Time dragged and it seemed to move in slow motion, the young woman began to run as soon as the shoe left her grasp. It appeared that it might hit, but the sandal continued past the thief and hit the pavement in front of him.

Before the woman could reflect on her poor aim, there was a bright, blinding flash of light. She skidded to a halt and shielded her eyes from it, as she did she was pushed to the ground by a blast wave. There was an explosion in the middle of the street, approximately where the thief had been. The sound shook the building windows along the street, and people screamed and ran about. But the blast had been relatively contained, and the only person that was injured was the thief, who withered on the ground in pain.

Ignoring the ringing in her ears and the pain from where she had fallen, the young woman picked herself up, seemingly dazed. She looked about at the panic around her and tried to make sense of what had happened. She wanted to run away, afraid that whoever had caused the explosion was not finished, but spotted her purse on the ground. It looked beat up, but was mostly intact. She ran as quickly as she could, limping a bit and scooped her bag up from the ground. She glanced at the man who had taken it, just a few feet away, and walked away deciding that someone else would help him.

She coughed from the dust in the air and stepped around the crater left in the sidewalk. She didn't see her other sandal in the ground and wanted to get out of the area with the other people. As the woman hurried down the street she heard sirens in the distance, she hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should stay for medical treatment. Her sense of self preservation was telling her to run, and she ignored the pain in her ankle as she hurried towards her home.

She rounded the corner after running for five blocks and decided that she had ran far enough to be safe. The woman slowed to a walk and made an attempt to catch her breath, as she did she took a closer look at her bag, the purse was ruined but everything inside seemed fine. She smiled a bit, at leaset some good had come out of the situation. As she made her way to her apartment, there was a streak of light that zipped by her, followed by several more. She let out a piercing scream, and shielded her head from the explosion that she anticipated.

"Stop!" A voice commanded, the young woman looked up to see a group of three men standing in front of her. They were dressed in strange black robes and held sticks in their hands, the ends of which, they pointed at her. She let out a sigh as she realized there was not going to be another blast and raised a brow at the men's strange attire. She looked around, wondering where they had come from and reached for her cell phone incase she had to call for help. "I said stop!" One of the men yelled at her, He seemed to be in charge, his blonde hair was brushed neatly and his eyes held authority. He watched her closely and she froze. She was starting to feel scared again, she thought that these men might have cause the earlier blast.

"What!" She screamed at them, her nerves already worn and frayed. They regarded her coldly and the man who had spoken before stepped forward and waved the stick at her, she almost laughed at him before she found that her hands were bound behind her. Confusion and fear swept over the woman, and she instinctively began to scream as loudly as she could. The men winced at the noise.

"Stupefy!" The blonde man waved his stick in the air again, and the woman fell silent as she slumped to the ground, unconscious. "All right, lets get her to the ministry for trial, boys," The blonde man commanded the other two, who nodded in agreement. One of the two, a taller heavy set man, picked the woman up and slung her over his shoulder. The smaller one grabbed the bag that had dropped to the ground. At once they all disappeared into streaks of light, leaving behind no evidence that they were ever there at all.

"Rennervate!" A voice cut through the thick fog of unconscious around the young woman. She yawned and sat up from her slumped position, she blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The woman began to panic as she realized she had no idea where she was or how she got there. She was sitting in a hard wooden chair in the center of a large room. The room looked as though it came from three hudred years ago, everything was wooden and there were elaborate carvings in almost every fixture. Along all the walls were rows of seating, filled by an assortment of people, mostly older, who were staring at the woman in the center of the room.

"Alexis Fisher," she looked up as a voice with a thick british accent called her name. An older man sat sightly apart from the rest of the men and women, his face set in a scowl as he looked down his nose at the girl. "You are on trial for the use of magic on muggles, resulting in serious injury, damage to muggle property, and a muggle investigation into the event." She stared up at him, a look of disbelief and confusion on her face. "How do you plead?" She opened her mouth, closed it and then opened her mouth again.

"Muggles?" She said dumbly, she glanced around at the people in the room, looking for any sense of normalcy. But they all watched impassively. She felt like screaming again, but the whole situation was so strange that she concluded she must be dreaming.

"Yes, muggles, non-magic humans," the man said impatiently. She giggled a bit at that, earning a glare from almost everyone in the room. "I fail to see the humor in this situation, you are on trial for a serious crime, do you want to go to Azkaban?"

"No?" She guessed that it wasn't a pleasant place by the way the man had said it. She didn't know what was going on and a part of her was ready to cry, the only thing keeping her from it was that she was convinced she was dreaming.

"How do you plead?" Alexis could tell that he was getting angrier with her.

"Uh, not guilty.." she looked up to the older man, who seemed unimpressed with her answer, like he expected it. "I don't understand any of this, why am I here? I remember going home.." She suddenly remembered the three men. "Was I kidnapped by those guys? Who the hell are you?"

"You will address the court with respect Miss Fisher," he voice boomed, startling the woman. She was on the verge of panicing, she could feel it bubbling up inside of her as the strange dream felt more and more real. "Did you or did you not use magic with the intent to injure or kill a muggle?"

"Magic? Like a card trick?" She shook her head, not believing the situation that she was in. The man made a frustrated noise and turned to a smaller man with thinning hair and glasses to his right.

"Who is the defendant's next of kin?" He asked the other man. The small man pulled out what loked like a roll of paper and scanned it quickly. He said something, but was so quiet no one but the old man next to him heard. "Sirius Black!" There was a collective gasp among the people in the room. "Bring him here at once, I wondered why they sent an America's defendant here" he ordered. "We'll get answers from one of them."

"I don't have any relatives called serious black," Alexis scoffed at the name. She fixed her hair, which had gotten out of place and straightened out her clothes as she waited.

"We traced your blood line before the trial, we already know that Sirius Black is your father." The man said smugly, he annoyed the woman, but his words caught her attention. Alexis had never known her father, having grown up with just her mother. He was never mentioned, and she was told that he had left before she was born, that was all. There were no photos, her mother had never even told her his name.

"Now I know I must be dreaming," she said, visibly relaxing. This was the first dream she had ever had where the people had british accents, it would have been funnier in any other setting. The man, whom she assumed was the judge, just frowned and sat back in his seat. She looked around the room, finding it hard to sit still in the unusual situation. Everyone in the room was talking excitedly in hushed tones whilst pointing and looking at her. It was beginning to make the young woman feel very self conscious. She sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was only four and a half minutes, before a man at the side of the room stepped forward. She had guessed he was a guard as he was the only person that was on the ground level with her, he puffed out his chest and sucked in his large stomach as best he could.

"Sirius Black," he announced loudly, causing more hushed whispers. The judge shushed them all with a wave of his hand and nodded at the pudgy guard. The guard moved to the side again and the floor where he was previously standing opened up, there had been a sort of trap door there. Slowly what looked to be an iron cage rose up into the large room. Alexis didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of it all, or take it seriously. She had been trying to wake herself up for the past four minutes, but it didn't seem to be working.

She decided to see where the dream was going, although it was starting to feel like the start of a really bad nightmare. The ones that you wake up in a start from. Alexis noticed with surprise that there was a man in the cage. He was looking to the front of the room, and since she was behind the cage, she could only see his back. His clothes were worn and dirty, and his hair was long and matted. Of all the times she had dreamt of finally meeting her father, it had never been like this.

"What is the meaning of this!" The man in the cage yelled at the judge, his voice was the only thing that seemed healthy about him, he had the same accent as the others. Alexis almost laughed at the strangeness of it all. "I've told you all I know about what happened!" She wondered what he was going on about.

"Sirius Black, you have been called to the court to answer for your daughter, Miss Alexis Fisher." The old judge looked at him with contempt in his eyes, it annoyed Alexis to no end. "She has been charged with the use of magic on muggles, resulting in serious injury, damage to muggle property, and a muggle investigation into the event. Since she refuses to cooperate, and is feigning ignorance to a degree of which I have never seen, we have brought you here to answer any questions you may know the answer to."

"Daughter?" the man let out a short barking laugh. "You must have mixed up your files, I don't have a daughter, or any children."

"There is no mistake, we traced her blood immediately before the trial," the judge gestured to the young woman. "She is sitting behind you." The man spun around to stare directly at Alexis, who stared back, finally able to see his face. He was thin, too thin, his skin was pale and his eyes sullen, his mouth was parted slightly and the girl could tell that his teeth were yellow. He seemed surprised, but not convinced. Alexis wasn't sure of what to do, so she waved slightly at him.

"This is just another trick to get me to confess to something I didn't do," he said loudly, turning back to the judge.

"I am tired of these games!" The judge slammed a hand down on the table in front of him. "Are you telling me that you have never met this girl?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," he replied, now calmer then he had been before. "As I said before, I don't have any children."

"Miss Fisher," Alexis looked up at her name. "Can you explain why your father is denying your existence?" She could tell that this trial must be very interesting, as new people had entered the room as they had been talking.

"Well, if you're sure he is my father," She started out slowly. "I guess it would be because my mother had a bit of a wild streak when she was young," she was putting it very mildly. "Not that it matters, since this whole situation makes no sense at all." She kept telling herself to wake up inside her head.

Sirius turned back to the girl, wondering if they were telling him the truth after all. But the girl was defiantly not a witch, she was dressed in muggle clothes and he knew enough liars to know that she was telling the truth. He still wasn't even sure of what she did to get into trouble in the first place.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked the young woman, as he looked at her he began to worry. She had the look of a Black, they probably thought that she was just another bad egg in a family that had so many.

"Alexis," she answered, she watched the man that they claimed was her father, he seemed thoughtful.

"This is a courtroom, and I will ask the questions here," the judge raised his voice, but Sirius didn't look over to him.

"Well Alexis, it seems to me that you will just have to convince the minister here that you are a muggle," he said nonchalantly. The judge, or minister, glared down at the man in the cage, but he was done talking. Alexis recalled that the minister had said that muggles were non-magic using people.

"I can't do card tricks," she shook her head as she spoke. "Or you mean magic like pulling a rabbit out of a hat? Or sawing people in two?" She giggled a bit, and Sirius just raised a brow. "Magic isn't real, it's just party tricks." People in the stands around the room began talking to each other at that, some seemed amused, others annoyed.

"Then how do you explain your Transfiguration spell?" The minister asked. "You nearly killed a muggle with the explosion and brought unwanted attention to our world and way of life."

"I didn't cause that explosion," she was confused again. "I was just there, it hurt my ankle too."

"We found evidence that you transfigured footware into a crude exploding device, can you explain why you are missing a sandal?" the minister was sure of himself as attention was brought to the young woman's bare foot, she wiggled her toes.

"Oh yeah, I threw my shoe at the jerk who stole my purse, which I would like back, but I didn't turn it into a granade or anything," the way she said the last part, it was clear that she was scoffing at the man's words.

"If you didn't turn it into a weapon, what would be the point of throwing your footware at all?"

"To hit him in his fat head, he took my purse," it was obvious that they didn't understand so she tried to explain. "I was hoping that it would slow him down so I could catch him. Since no one on the street seemed to want to help me."

"And what were you thinking when you threw the shoe?" The way he asked made it seem like he was humouring her lies.

"Well, something along lines of, I hope this hits him in his fat ugly head," Alexis heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Sirius was trying not to burst out laughing.

"This is not a joke, Miss Fisher, you could very well go to Azkaban with your father," the Minister told her, Sirius stopped his quiet laughter and glared at the man.

"I'm not joking," she sighed loudly, getting frustrated. "I threw a damn shoe, I've done it before and nothing exploded."

"You throw your shoes often?" A woman in the stands asked, pulling Alexis's attention to her right.

"Not all the time, only when I'm really mad and there's nothing else to throw, people throw shoes, how is this new to you people?" She paused thoughtfully for a moment, everyone in the room had the same accent, she was the one that was out of place. "Or they do in America, am I even in America?"

"I believe I made it clear that I will be the one asking questions," the Minister said, to both her and the other woman. "Since there is evidence that a shoe caused the explosion, and Miss Fisher has admitted to throwing the shoe, it is clear to me that she is guilty."

"What!" Sirius yelled, lunging forward and grabbing the bars that stood between him and the judge. He didn't know if the girl was in fact his daughter, but the minister was obviously trying to find someone to blame for he incident and was going to charge her even though it was apparent that she had no idea what magic even was. He had been falsely imprisoned himself, and it had taken it's toll on him. He wasn't sure that the young woman would last a month. "This is insane! Give her a truth serum!"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr Black," the Minister said, as he picked up a quill feather.

"What would be the harm?" Another woman from the stands spoke up.

"Yes, give her the truth serum, perhaps she was working for another wizard," A man said from the back of the room. The Minister scowled as the entire room agreed with the suggestion.

"Fine, not that it will make a difference," he looked to the guard. "Fetch a truth serum and administer it to the prisoner." The guard nodded before vanishing, Alexis blinked in disbelief and shook her head. She let out a startled cry as he appeared next to her. He held out a small vial to her and she tentatively took it from him. The entire room, including Siruis, watched her closely. "Well, drink it."

She brought the vial to her lips and regarded it carefully, it was dark in color and smelled kinda bad. She took a breath before quickly tipping the vial and gulping down the entire contents. The room rang with surprised gasps, she looked around, confused again.

"Why did you drink the whole thing!" The Minister yelled, his eyes wide with surprise. Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What!" She yelled back. "You said to drink it! You didn't say not to drink the whole thing before!" She began to panic, and stood up from the large chair. "Am I going to die?" She squeaked, looking petrified. Sirius was still, watching the girl as closely as everyone else in the room.

"N-no you'll just be very.. truthful," he said slowly, she decided that she didn't like the way he put that. As she thought about it she started to feel very heavy, and fell back into the chair.

"Ow," she mumbled, trying to shake the strange feeling away. It was like a thick fog was surrounding her mind, making her body heavy. "I don't like this, when am I going to wake up," she whined, she pulled herself to the back of the chair and drew her knees to her chest, glad that she was wearing jeans.

"You are awake, Miss Fisher, now can you tell us what spell you used on the muggle today to cause the explosion?" The Minister sat back in his seat, looking confident.

"I just threw my shoe! I was mad and I threw it, that's all," Sirius smirked as the cabinet member began speaking in hushed tones to each other. The minister appeared surprised again.

"Are you working for another witch or wizard?" He asked.

"No," Alexis couldn't keep herself from giggling at the question, which only annoyed the old man.

"Did you know anything of magic before today?" The people along the walls looked interested, they were sure they would catch the woman in a lie this time.

"Like card tricks? You guys seem to have a way different view on magic then I do, so I'm going to say no, I didn't know about real magic before today." Alexis felt strange, like she was drunk but without the sense of being invincible. "How long is this going to last, I feel weird." They ignored her and spoke to each other, the minister raised a hand and they fell quiet again.

"So you had no idea your father is the notorious Siruis Black?" Someone shouted from the back, one of the people that had come in later.

"Notorious?" Alexis giggled again, feeling lightheaded. "I don't know who my father is, my mom was kinda uh.. wild. Anyways, she never wanted to talk about who he was." Sirius frowned at the young woman. She felt a bit guilty talking about her mother, since she had died not too long ago, but they had never really gotten along anyway.

"How old are you?" He asked, earning a threat from the Minister.

"Twenty two," Alexis knew she looked young for her age and assumed that was why Sirius was surprised. He was doing the math in his head and paled as he realized what had happened.

"Has anything ever happened to you that was unexplainable?" The Minister asked, as he wrote something on a roll of paper in front of him.

"Uh, I guess so, when I get upset or excited things tend to happen.." Alexis said thoughtfully. "Lightbulbs burn out at once and stuff falls over, my TV used to turn itself on and off but I thought it was just a piece of crap."

"What exactly were you thinking when you threw your shoe today?"

"I wanted that guy to fall and break his neck," she replied casually. There were a few gasps at her words and the Minister frowned at her again. Sirius frowned as well, he was finally convinced that the young woman was his child and didn't like her last statement.

"You wanted him to die then?" The minister growled out.

"Not necessarily, you can break your neck and not die." She frowned right back at him. "Besides thinking and doing are different. I didn't want to break his neck myself and I wouldn't have, but if it happened, he probably had it coming." Alexis let out a yawn as she started to feel even more groggy. "He started it by taking my stuff anyways." She knew she sounded like a five year old but was too groggy to care. Sirius at least seemed placated by the explanation, the minister still looked upset.

"I've come to a decision." He announced to the room, Alex rubbed at her eyes tiredly and tried to stay awake. "Miss Fisher, or Black, will spend eight hours every three days in Azkaban with one, Sirius Black, where he will teach her about controlling magic until she is able to." There was a roar of activity at the decision and Sirius looked angry. "This will commence immediately, please take Miss Fisher to the cell." Sirius began shouting as his cage lowered down and disappeared into the floor again. Alexis found herself pulled to her feet and practically dragged out of the room, everything faded to black as she passed out on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

** I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, but I thought that I'll post one more chapter before I decide if I should continue. I 3 reviews. Also, Remus is in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

She awoke to an unpleasant musty smell and dozens of people screaming; some close, some off in the distance. She sat up and opened her eyes, she immediately clutched her head in her hands, she had a pounding headache. As Alexis looked around, she realized was in a small dark room, made of grey stone bricks. It was depressing here, it almost felt like there was nothing in the world but loneliness and pain. She squeaked as she noticed a man staring at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," A voice said softly. "My name's Sirius," it was the same man from the strange trial, Alexis realized that this was either the longest, most realistic dream ever, or she had gone insane. Judging by the screaming she heard outside the barred door, she wasn't the only one.

"I've gone crazy, haven't I?" She muttered sadly, convinced that she was actually sitting in a padded room somewhere. "This is too long to be a dream." She sighed miserably and brought her knees up to her chest again, she was suddenly aware that she was seated on the world's most uncomfortable bed.

"You haven't gone crazy," He sighed and looked at the young woman, as though he was already exasperated by her. "Don't worry too much, you'll be back home in five or so hours." She looked to the man, remembering that they had said that he was her father.

"I'm Alexis," she introduced herself, deciding that if she was crazy, she might as well go along with it. "That old guy said that you were," She bit her lip, unsure of her own words, but she pressed on. "you were my father.. Is that true?" It was Sirius's turn to look sad, he sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"If it's a lie they're very persistent about it, expecting me to teach you about magic when I've been locked up here for nearly twelve years." Alexis was dumbfounded, she could barley imagine living in this dank place for a month, let alone twelve years. "Besides, you have the look of a Black." Sirius smiled a bit at her, showing off his yellowed teeth, it was a bit frightening.

"I do?" She looked down at herself, wondering what qualities made her look like a Black. She turned back up to Sirius. "So.. What should I call you then?" Alexis wasn't sure on the etiquette of meeting a parent for he first time and felt a touch awkward.

"Sirius is fine," he leaned back against the wall behind him, he was seated on the floor. "Do you know why your mother never told me about you?" Sirius was actually fuming as he asked the young woman the question that had been plaguing him since he got back to the prison, but he tried to sound casual. The fact that he had an adult child was staggering, he was only thirty six himself. He knew what had happened though.

Being the rebel that he was in his youth, he had often ventured into the muggle world. He was only fourteen or so at the time, but he had made a potion to appear older. He had gotten into quite a bit of trouble when he was caught, but not before he had a chance to seduce a few woman. He had bragged to no end to his friends back at school, not even once thinking that there might be an actual consequence to his actions. Now he was looking at the consequence herself.

"She never told me about you either," the young woman shrugged her shoulders, she had asked herself the same question before, many many times. "It doesn't surprise me though, she never really thought ahead, or cared to.." she shrugged again, already used to the facts. Sirius slammed a fist on the ground before he could stop himself, making Alexis jump.

"This is insane, I deserved to know that I had a daughter before now." He growled out, angry at the situation. Alexis scooted back away from him, he was scary when angry, his worn looks only adding to the intimidating look. He looked at the frightened young woman and sighed heavily. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "This is just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded her head, agreeing completely with the statement. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was the screams of others echoing through the halls. Alexis saw a shadow glide down the hall and shivered. "It's scary here," Alexis mumbled, holding her knees tighter. "How come you were sent here?"

"It's a long story," Sirius sighed dejectedly. "But to sum it all up, I was framed for killing my best friends." Alexis didn't know why, but she believed him, though she had no reason to trust him. Maybe it was the way that he said it, she would almost feel the sadness oozing from him, or maybe she didn't want to think she was sitting with a murderer.

"Oh," was all she could say. Her stomach growled loudly and Alexis laughed embarrassedly. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Sorry, nothing really to eat here," Sirius stood up and stretched, for the first time Alexis realized that he was quiet tall. "Nothing that you would really want to eat anyways."

"Did they bring my bag here?" She asked, tilting her head to gaze up at him. He nodded and pointed to the end of the bed where her tattered purse sat. "Awesome," she said with a smile. Alexis sat on the edge of the bed and rummaged through her purse, before she pulled out a candy bar. It was a plain Milk Chocolate bar, she held it out to the man in front of her. "Wanna share?" She thought that he was much too thin.

"Sure," he felt like he should say no and let the girl eat her candy, but Sirius hadn't had anything resembling normal food in twelve years, let alone chocolate. He sat down on on the edge of the bed next to Alexis and she handed him the entire bar, after breaking off a small piece for herself. "Come on, take more then that," he said, shaking his head.

"I'll get another later," Alexis said, munching on the piece of chocolate. Sirius sighed and smiled ruefully at the young woman before taking a bite of the candy as well, he was reminded of Moony and how he always seemed to have chocolate. "So you're a.. wizard?" Alexis tried to keep her voice from sounding skeptical, but failed.

"Yes, though this cell has charms and wards on it, so I can't show you any magic," Sirius was already halfway done the candy. "I am suppose to teach you about magic and how to control it without using magic at all," he gave a short bitter laugh, he didn't know what they expected him to teach the girl in these conditions. He finished the chocolate and wiped his hands on the already dirty pants he was wearing. "I guess my advice would be to not lose your temper, since that's how you ended up blowing up that muggle." Alexis giggled, and Sirius smirked a bit.

"What's transfiguration?" She tilted her head to a side. "Is it turning stuff into other stuff? That's what it sounded like when that old guy was yelling." Sirius laughed at the way the young woman spoke of the Minister, she definitely sounded like a yankee.

"You're right, transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another. You can even change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa," Sirius explained, sounding calmer then he had before. "It also includes animagus transfiguration, which is a human changing to an animal shape, while still retaining their mental capacities." He was glad that the dementors seemed to be staying away while the girl was there, he guessed that there was someone making sure they didn't get too close.

"Everyone can do that?" Alexis didn't know why she would want to change into an animal.

"No," Sirius chuckled. "Most people are fine with basic transfiguration magic, but it's rare that a witch or wizard is able to take an animagus form." He wondered if he should tell her that he was able to, but decided that he didn't want to scare the girl. "It seems that you may have a talent for transfiguration, like I did."

"You think? I don't even know what I did." She was doubtful that she was even capable of replicating what had happend.

"Most witches and wizards start their magical training at age eleven, and the majority of magic requires the use of wands," Sirius could hardly believe that he was explaining magic to an adult, things that every child knew before they even started their magic training. He felt angry again at the fact that his child was left to be raised as a muggle and knew nothing of his world, even if he had been locked away from it for years. He wondered about her upbringing, it would have to have been a very different one from his own. He almost chuckled as he realized that the young woman would be the hier to the Black fortune. His mother would surely love that, a half-blood the head of the perviously pure-blood line.

"Ah," Alexis remembered the men waving sticks at her. "When those guys were pointing.. well I guess they were wands, but I thought that they were just sticks.. I thought that they were just weirdos."

"Be very carful when someone is pointing a wand at you, it never leads anywhere good," Sirius said gravely, trying to impress onto the girl to listen. Alexis frowned slightly and nodded her head.

"So why would people want to change into an animal?" She asked, jumping backwards in the conversation.

"So that's what caught your interest?" he chuckled, knowing that she was unaware of the irony. He was able to change form in the cell, the only magic he was able to do, but he didn't want to frighten her. He usually changed form when the dementors came around, so he wasn't as affected by them. Sirius hoped again that the guards would keep them away while Alexis was there.

"Yeah, is it fun or is there another reason? Can it be any animal?" She thought about what it would be like to be a bird, that might be fun, she decided.

"I suppose it could be fun," Sirius was smirking at the girl, remembering the good times he had in his youth when he was in his animal form. "And no, it can only be one animal, usually the animal has something in common with the person's personality."

"Oh.." Alexis thought about it for a moment. "If I tried that I'd probably be something gross, with my luck.. like a bug, eww." She shivered a bit, not wanting to be a bug. Sirius let out a barking laugh at the girl.

"I've never heard of anyone becoming a bug," he said between laughing. "But you have to register to become an animagus, and it's quite difficult. You may turn into the animal, only to forget you were ever human.." He stopped laughing and Alexis nodded her head.

"Kay, no changing into animals.. unless I want to be a bug." Alexis grinned and Sirius just shook his head at her. "So if I want to change something into something else, what would I do?"

"Magic requires a wand to be consistant usually, and sometimes you also need to say something, an incantation, usually something along the lines of verto, that means, I turn," Sirius watched the young woman as she fiddled with on of her muggle devices from her bag.

"Verto," She repeated after him, memorizing it. Alexis looked up from her cell phone, which had no reception here. "I'm too old to be learning these things aren't I?" Sirius didn't know what to say, he had been thinking that, but didn't want to discourage her. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, trying to find the right way to put it. "That's what I thought," she sighed, taking his response as a yes. "It's ok, I guess I just feel kind of silly." She had grown up believing that magic was just in fairy-tails and for children, and she could tell that in this world even children knew more then her about magic.

"I understand," Sirius tried to think of something else they could talk about until it was time for Alexis to go. "Why don't you tell me what you do in the muggle world?" He suggested.

"I'm not really doing anything at the moment, my mother died a year ago, and I've been living on the inheritance and life insurance payoff," Alexis knew a lot of people thought that she should be doing more, but she enjoyed working on small projects on her own.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Alexis just smiled sadly.

"It's fine, we hadn't spoke since I was seventeen anyway. We didn't really get along.." Sirius could relate with her on that issue. He had never gotten along with his mother as well. "My life's kinda boring, what did you do before you were here, Sirius?"

"I was fighting a war, one that I'm sure you'll learn all about soon enough, with the rest of the Marauders. It's not really a pleasant story, or one that I'd like to talk about," he said coldly, Alexis felt a bit rejected.

"What's a Marauder?" She asked, unsure if she should even bother. Sirius noticed her withdraw and forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, that is something I can talk about," he said lightly, as light as he could get, Alexis smiled a bit.

They talked for hours, passing the time and getting to know each other. Not much else was said about magic, even though that was the reason the young woman was there. Sirius figured they would have time to talk about that later. He spoke about his time at Hogwarts, as one of the Marauders; he mentioned James, Remus, and Peter, though he didn't dwell too long on Peter. Alexis seemed interested in his old stories and Sirius was glad to have someone to talk to.

"Old Moony is still around," Sirius told the young woman, who was sitting with her back against the wall next to the bed. She already knew that Remus's nickname was Moony, and that the other two of her father's friends were dead. "Though I guess he'd be Uncle Moony to you." Alexis giggled, she didn't have any aunts or uncles growing up, and the idea of calling anyone uncle at her age seemed hilarious.

"I would totally call him that," she laughed. Sirius smirked at her, he hoped that Moony would be able to meet his daughter. An idea came to him as he thought about Moony and he decided to look into it when Alexis left. There was a sharp knock on the door before it opened to reveal a guard, he eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Miss Fisher, I've been instructed to escort you back to your home," he said, looking to the young woman. She looked to Sirius, who nodded, she stood up. She grabbed her bag and brushed the wrinkles from her clothes.

"Bye, Sirius.." she paused a moment. "I'm glad I got to meet you finally." She gave him a shy smile. He stood up as well and smiled at the girl, it looked like he might hug her, but he stopped and just clapped her on the back.

"I'll see you in a few days, Alexis," it was all he could think to say to the daughter he had just met. She just gave him a lopsided grin and nodded her head, he honestly didn't know why she would be happy about coming back to this place. He watched as the young woman walked out of the room, still limping slightly, and sighed when he was alone again. He made his way back to the hard cot and lay down, trying to go to sleep.


End file.
